1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator having an ice-making device, and more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of preventing damage of an ice maker due to an article accommodated in a storage container that slides in a storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh at a low temperature by supplying low-temperature cold air to a storage compartment in which food is stored, wherein the storage compartment is divided into a freezer compartment that is maintained at a freezing temperature or less and a refrigerator compartment that is maintained at a temperature that slightly exceeds the freezing temperature.
Recently, various large refrigerators have been released due to conveniences of life and the need of a storage space and are divided into general refrigerators, side-by-side refrigerators, and mixed type refrigerators depending on the arrangement of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment and an installation structure of a door.
Also, a dispenser that a user draws out ice or water supplies from an outside is disposed at the door of the refrigerator, and an ice-making device is disposed in the storage compartment so as to supply ice to the dispenser.
The ice-making device includes an ice-making tray in which ice is generated and an ice bank in which ice generated in the ice-making tray is stored. Ice generated in the ice-making tray is separated from the ice-making tray and then is stored in the ice bank disposed at a lower portion of the ice-making device.